Gemu Sentai Deneranger
by Krow's Nest
Summary: Demon Prince Demogorgon will arise someday and new warriors need to be chosen to stop him! A veteran player has chosen 3 young adults to gain the power of the Deneranger! Join Matsuya, Fuyuo and Hidemi as they become powerful warriors and stop the evil Mobs! Roll for Initiative!


_**Prologue**_

In the deep past, a group of warriors stood in the way of the demon prince, Demogorgon, from taking over the world. The warriors each a master of a variety of skills, weapons, and powers, the team were a good match for the demon, though as a last resort, Demogorgon erupted all his power to wipe the warriors out… all but one, who re-awakens now to seek a new group to slay the demon prince, before he regains all his powers. These will become the Deneranger!

 _ **Round 1: ROLL FOR INITIATIVE! Revival of the Deneranger!**_

"Matsuya!"

A young woman snapped at the young man who was lying in bed, asleep… at least, he used to. He was wide awake after the screaming, falling from his bed and looking up at her. Before saying anything, she showed him the clock. He jumped up in a panic and swung on a red coat quickly, changing his pants from lounge pants to something for the public. He ran outside and booked it, as he was late for a class. You see, Matsuya can't hold a job. His head is too far in the clouds with the idea of adventure, longing for a chance to see true excitement… but sadly, that was far from possible. Sadly, he'd have to find his father some other day…

As he was running, he accidently bumped into a man about his age. The man had curly black hair and glasses, as well as a blue dress shirt. He groaned as by being bumped, he dropped a bag that seemed to have food in it. He looked toward Matsuya and huffed, the man quickly apologizing but ran off. With a scoff, the man picked up his bag, seeing the food was fine. This man, you may be wondering, is Fuyuo, the son of a CEO of a big gaming company called Imagi-Games. The company sells board games, card games and table top games. Fuyuo was meant to take over the company someday, so his job was intern for his father. Fuyuo though, was more interested in PLAYING the games his father helped sell. He had found himself playing table top games mainly, being a DM for a few months now online. Not like anything can come from that though. He sighed and walked down the road.

Fuyuo would soon find a woman jogging down the sidewalk. She wore a yellow jumpsuit and a headband. She stopped and adjusted her black shorts before seeing Fuyuo. She waved at him and took out a water bottle that wasn't opened yet. She tossed it softly at him as she jogged past him, "Stay hydrated!"

The man couldn't help but crack a smile. The woman was Hidemi, a girl whose family owned a gym in town. The gym has been around since her great great grandfather and has been a place for people to get fit and strong. Hidemi was a third oldest in her lineage of brothers, being the only sister among them. Growing up was difficult but she was able to cope, soon copying her father's old exercise plan before he broke his ankle, leaving him out of the gym for a while. She decided to be an 'odd job' girl; going around town and helping citizens with odd jobs, whether it be carrying groceries, helping traffic workers, or even just helping kids get their ball from a tree. She was known by the community as a helpful girl, destined for greatness… but who knows when that will come…

/

"Lord Demogorgon…" An echo-y voice let out. The voice came from a scrawny humanoid with a tattered cloak, covered in small gems and parchments. Its head was milky white, mouthless and had red gem-like eyes, a pirates bandana wrapped around the top. She spoke again, holding onto her staff, "My lord?"

"What do you want, Lich?" The being answered, standing tall in front of the source of light, shadowing its appearance. Its presence alone caused Lich to step back, worried about possible being attacked suddenly.

"The Mobs have been completed. Shall we send them out?"

Demogorgon slowly looked to the side before turning around, his back facing Lich. He stared toward the source of light, which was a green sun in a hazy and misty sky. The land around them was ruined, spires slowly raising, and others crumbling. The large flat islands were surrounded by dark blue oceans, full of aquatic monsters. In the center of it all, was a massive tower, where Demogorgon watched over everything. This was known as the Abysm Maw and it was Demogorgon's kingdom, full of his people.

"Yes. Send them within the hour. They need to find that accursed Danjon."

/

As Matsuya walked out of his class, he groaned. It was a class about how to prepare your resumes, how to act during interviews and such, it all bored him to death. He sat down on the steps to the building and sipped what remained of his drink. He took a deep sigh before hearing a strange squeak.

"What?"

He looked over and had seen a small mouse like creature but it was a bright white, almost glowing, and had big ears. It had big black eyes that stared at Matsuya, who, when staring back, swore they were infinite… the mouse then ran off. Matsuya jumped up and ran after it, "Hey wait! Come back, little guy!"

Matsuya followed the mouse thing to the edge of town, eventually leading him to a forest. At this point, a sane person would have just walked back… but Matsuya wasn't very sane; he sought adventure! He looked around for the mouse, calling out for it, and before long, he came across what looked like an old fashioned building. The young man was…. Quite confused, to say the least. Why was this building here?

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

The man turned around to see a semi-familiar face; Fuyuo, who was walking toward Matsuya

"I was following this weird mouse thing, and I ended up here."

"You too, huh?" Fuyuo asked, crossing his arms as he stood next to the male, "It seemed to have somehow lead us both here."

"You mean, the three of us." The two turned and noticed Hidemi approach them, a confused look on her face, "You guys saw that little rabbit?"

"Weird. I've never seen an animal like that before and somehow all three of us saw it? Maybe it lead us here for a reason?"

The three began walking to the building. They all remained quiet until reaching the door, where Matsuya opened it and stepped inside. He looked around and was surprised; the building was in peek condition. It looked like a small lodge, as if it was recently fixed up. In the middle was a large table with a few little dice boxes for rolling. The group began to look around and investigate… before the mouse creature hopped onto the table.

"There it is!" Hidemi chirped

"And here you all are!" The mouse spoke back in an adorable high-pitched voice. The three were insanely shocked that it also spoke, "I am named Hex and you three are chosen to play!"

"Play?" Matsuya asked as he stepped forward. As if waiting on cue, a door opened and a body stepped out. The three all leaned forward in surprise. They saw a Maine Coon walk in, wearing a robe and holding a book. He approached the table, jumped onto a stool so he could be seen over the table.

"Hello, my new players. I am Danjon Sensei." The cat introduced himself as, "Hex has been searching for those compatible with the DeneTome to arrive and fight."

Fuyuo raised his hand to quiet the cat, "Hold on. Play what, a game?"

"In a sense. More or less, this little adventure is based around a game. Allow me to explain; many many years ago, a demon prince appeared and sought to conquer the earth. He was though, defeated by a group of warriors, known as the 'Deneranger'. Now, the prince is trying to recover his power and claim the earth. You three have been chosen as the next Deneranger."

Matsuya, Fuyuo and Hidemi kept looking at each other, as if somehow mentally discussing it. The cat waved its hand and 3 pocketbook-like devices appeared. They had a thin cover, glass like, and a slot to insert something.

Matsuya swiped one and grinned, "I accept!"

"WHAT?!" Fuyuo and Hidemi shouted in pure shock. He accepted so easily!

"I've been looking for this kind of adventure in my life! Its perfect!"

Fuyuo stared at the pocket books and grabbed one within a minute, "I accept. This is the kind of change I need…"

Hidemi shrugged and grabbed hers, "Will I get any exercise?"

Danjon stared then shrugged, "Techincally."

"I accept!"

Hex was happily squeaking and hopping. Danjon smiled and purred, stroking his whiskers, "Then by this day forward, you shall all wield the DeneRulers. You three are the Gemu Sentai Deneranger!"

The three raised their DeneRulers to the sky before hearing some sounds outside. Danjon threw his tome to the table and opened it, light emanating from it, "Goblins have appeared outside! Take these."

He tossed each person a card. Matsuya's had a warrior on it, Fuyuo's a wizard and Hidemi's a monk. They obviously slid into the slot on the DeneRuler.

"These will allow you all to transform. Now get out there and stop the Goblins!"

The three ran outside, after an accepting nod. When they got outside, there were monsters roaming the forest. They looked like black humanoids with big glowing yellow eyes. They were wearing droopy elf hats, torn up coats, leather belts with pouches, along with leather gloves and boots. These were Goblins, apparently.

The three ran over so the Goblins took notice. They all drew shortswords and seemed ready for a fight.

"Alright… Let's see how this goes." Matsuya said as he drew his card, "Shall we guys?"

The three took out their cards, slid them into the slots and pointed them toward the Goblins. With a firm click, the books popped open and shined brightly. The lights covered their bodies. As their bodys took on new forms, covered in some type of armor, a spiritual looking animal flew to each one and merged with them.

The three flicked their visors up and front flipped forward, landing infront of the mob.

Matsuya was now in red armor, with the bottom of what could have been from a long coat or cloak. He had shoulder pads and gauntlets, as well as an open rider visor. In his hand, was a large two handed sword. Matsuya, was a Fighter

Fuyuo was in blue armor, wearing a long robe overtop. He had leather gloves and had an open visor. The young man was holding a staff in his hand. Fuyuo, was a Wizard

Hidemi had yellow armor, wearing a short poncho like cloak. She had big gauntlets, a belt with rope, and an open visor. Hidemi, was a Monk

Matsuya held his blade and shouted, "LETS DO THIS!"

The three charged in, the Goblins charging back. Matsuya swung around his blade, striking the Goblins down with the sheer weight of his sword. It seemed like the sword was emanating heat off, like some kinda fire blade, "This is awesome!"

Fuyuo held his staff and thought over, _"How do I use spells?!"_

Fuyuo had an idea, took out his DeneRuler and opened it, "There we go! Magic Missile!"

The wizard swung his staff and shot energy blasts at the Goblins, knocking them down from the impact.

Hidemi, meanwhile, was jumping around and punching Goblins, swinging different kinds of punches. Her strikes were devastating. She took a deep breath and rapidly punched one of the Goblins before throwing a finishing punch, the Goblin flying back, "Wow! I feel so strong!"

The goblins all fell down and squirmed around to get back up. Matsuya laughed in enjoyment before hearing Danjon speak to them telepathically, _"Alright, DeneRanger. Use your finisher. Two of you will power up another to deal the finishing blow on your opponents."_

"I vote me!" Matsuya shouted. The other two groaned but they quickly checked their DeneRulers. They both pointed their hands at Matsuya, who's body gained a red aura. He grabbed his blade and swung it around as a fire built up on it. He soon jumped forward in a front flip and swung his blade down, "RAGING WOLF SWORD!"

The sword shot a slash wave toward the Goblins, which when struck, they all exploded. The goblins were no longer there when the smoke cleared. Matsuya pumped his fist in excitement, "Awesome!"

Fuyuo and Hidemi stood next to him, the wizard speaking up, "This… may be fun."

" _Deneranger, do not rest yet. There is another monster nearby."_

The three looked around before a pair of footsteps approached them, "So… You are the ones who shall try to stop Lord Demogorgon?"

The group turned around to see who dares approach the new warriors.

 _ **NEXT TIME ON GEMU SENTAI DENERANGER**_

"Lord Demogorgon won't fall easily."

"They can do anything as a team."

"We are the DeneRanger!"

"Zords, combine!"


End file.
